The Care of Family
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: While on a skiing vacation with his friends and Aunt, Hiro is injured, and with a raging storm outside, they can't get him to a hospital. While trapped, Hiro and his Aunt become even closer than before, as does his relationship with his friends, Baymax and a lost friend returns.
1. Chapter 1

Winter had arrived to San Fransokyo, and the team decided to take a little skiing vacation to Fred's parents' mountain Chalet. Hiro had just bought a new snowboard and was more than happy to test it out.

"Race you to the bottom, again!" Hiro started running back up the snow-capped mountain, the others following close behind him.

"No fair!" Wasabi called up to Hiro as he ran ahead of the other teens.

"The snow's really starting to pick up," Honey pulled her scarf closer around her mouth.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it fun," GoGo dragged Honey by the hand and dragged her up with her.

"Ready?" Fred placed down his snowboard right beside Hiro's.

"I am," Hiro replied, As for the others? I don't know.

The others lined up and Hiro gave the countdown.

"3... 2... 1!"

The teenagers shot down the hill at high speed, Hiro jetting ahead of them. However, unknown to Hiro, a rock, that was square in his way, caught the front of his snowboard and he tumbled in the snow. He screamed in pain as he felt the force of his body twisting against the wedged snowboard, breaking his legs and hip, and the collision of his left shoulder colliding with the harsh stone of the mountain. He continued rolling at high speed, striking several sharp rocks, and then crashing into a tree.

"Hiro!" Honey slowed herself and quickly leaped from her skis, kneeling by his bleeding body, "Hiro! Don't be dead! Please don't!"

Hiro groaned weakly, unable to speak in his pain and Honey had to shush him and comfort him as the others gathered about.

"We need to get back to the chalet," Honey spoke shakily, unzipping her jacket and wrapped Hiro in it and lifting him up. Despite her lanky frame, she could be strong when she needed to be.

The teens made their way back to the chalet, Fred using his snowboard as a stretcher for Hiro and carrying him on it with Honey's help. when they got back, they rushed in and laid Hiro on the couch, Aunt Cass covering her mouth in horror and shock.

"Quick! Activate Baymax!" Honey ordered, but then realized he was only activatable by sounds of distress, "Ow!"

Baymax inflated in an instant.

"Baymax, scan Hiro," Honey spoke shakily. Luckily, Baymax understood and scanned Hiro in a second.

"Scan Complete!" Baymax spoke, "Hiro has broken both legs, shattered his left shoulder, broken his left arm, broken his hips, broken four of his lower left ribs and two lower right ribs as receiving multiple cuts, a large gash on his left side and a concussion. We must call a doctor immediately."

"Already tried," Aunt Cass fussed, carrying both the landline phone and her cell, "They can't get up here until the storm ends. We'll have to make use of what we have. Honey. take off Hiro's jackets. I'll grab the first aid kit."

Honey did as she was told and Fred quickly cleared the dinner table of the plates of food that was to be their dinner and laid a sheet on the table so Hiro could lay on it while they patched him up. Meanwhile, Wasabi carried Hiro in and GoGo helped Cass to bring in the first aid kit. Baymax started by spraying Hiro's cuts and gashes with disinfectant, which caused the unconscious teen to hiss in pain. Then, Aunt Cass worked on setting his broken legs before splinting and wrapping them in sterile white gauze. Meanwhile, Honey was wrapping Hiro's wounded abdomen and lower chest in gauze, helping to set his broken bones with Baymax's help. Fred had set Hiro's arm with some help from Wasabi and was now wrapping and splinting the arm while GoGo wrapped Hiro's forehead and shoulder until she was sure it was the best she could. Wasabi was wrapping Hiro's hips and making sure the others were setting their respective wounds properly. Finally, Fredd finished tying a sling for Hiro's broken arm and Baymax rescanned Hiro.

"Good," Baymax spoke, "Hiro's wounds have all been set, so he will make a full recovery. Now, we must let him rest."

"Oh thank goodness," Aunt Cass sighed and helped Wasabi to carry Hiro upstairs to his room. There, she tucked him in and knelt by his side.

The teens brought up the food and offered Aunt Cass her dish, but she was too worried, she couldn't even eat the food, despite her stress levels. They just sat about, waiting, praying Hiro would wake up. They remained there for several hours until he started to stir.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro weakly spoke, exhausted and in extreme pain, "Wh... Where am I? What h... happened?

At this, Hiro tried to sit up, but a shot of pain from his broken ribs and hips caused him to grunt in pain. Aunt Cass gently pushed him back down so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore.

"Take it easy, Honey," Cass fixed his sling and pulled his blanket back over his chest, "You had an accident on your snowboard. You meed to rest."

"Okay," Hiro nodded, allowing her to stroke his hair, "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"No," Aunt Cass replied, "Everyone else is fine. they all helped to bandage you up."

"That's good?" Hiro smiled, turning his head to smile at his friends and chuckling at Baymax, who was stood on the other side of the bed, stroking Mochi in his arms.

"Hello, Hiro," Baymax greeted happily, "On a scale of 1 to 10, How would you rate your pain?"

"Like a 20," Hiro weakly smiled, "Nothing some rest can't help fix."

"Well, you can have a good sleep now," Aunt Cass stroked his hair, "You'll need it."

The other teens bid goodnight and Baymax set down Mochi and deflated into his case once Hiro claimed he was satisfied with his care. Soon, Mochi left too, leaving Aunt Cass and Hiro alone. Aunt Cass sat on the bed and kissed Hiro on the cheek.

"Night, sweety," Aunt Cass stroked his hair as he drifted off to sleep, "Sleep tight."

"Night, Aunt Cass," Hiro, pecked her cheek and closed his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Aunt Cass replied and laid by his side, hugging him until she too drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next morning, Hiro woke, still wrapped in his aunt's warm embrace. Despite the excruciating pain in his body, her presence made everything so calm and comforting.

"Morning, sweety," Aunt Cass kissed Hiro's cheek, "You feeling any better today?

"I'm still pretty sore," Hiro replied, "But I did have a good sleep. Thanks for staying."

"Oh, you're welcome, my angel," Cass sat him up slowly and sat him in her lap, gently cradling him as she did, "Do you... remember when I used to do this to you when you were a little boy, every night before you went to sleep?

"Yeah, I do," Hiro smiled and leaned on his Aunt's shoulder, "I actually really missed it."

Honey entered and saw Hiro and Cass and smiled at them, snapping a pic before speaking, "Hey, guys. breakfast is ready."

"Awesome! I'm starved-Ow!" Hiro sat up too quickly, and had to lean back into his aunt's embrace.

"Easy, sweety," Cass patted his back and lifted him up with little effort, "Just rest. You'll eat very soon."

"Okay, Aunt Cass," Hiro snuggled closer to her.

Cass smiled and carried Hiro down to the living room, where the other teens were gathered, laid him on the empty couch so he could be with his friends without straining his wounds, before pulling a blanket over him and cushioning his head on the arm of the couch. Wasabi was sat with Honey on the opposite couch, Mochi taking up the middle spot of the couch, lapping up his bowl of milk. GoGo was sat on the recliner, hanging her legs off one arm of the seat while resting her back, playing "Fluttery Avian" or "Furious Pigeons" on it. Baymax was laying down on the floor and Fred was sat on his stomach, reading a comic and acting as if Baymax was a beanbag chair.

"Morning, Hiro." Baymax waved from beneath Fred.

"Morning, Baymax," Hiro giggled and waved with the hand that wasn't in a sling, "Being used as a beanbag?

"It appears so," Baymax replied.

Soon, Aunt Cass returned with several large plates of food and told the others to dig in. Hiro attempted to sit up, but couldn't bring himself to and watched as the others stuffed their faces, unaware of his predicament. He mentally and almost physically scowled at them, feeling as if they'd left him out. Soon, the food was all gone and Hiro was still famished. He cursed his injuries and was almost ready to leave, that is, until Aunt Cass returned with a plate stacked high with his favourite foods, even ones that one wouldn't consider breakfast.

"You didn't think I'd leave you out, did you?" Cass stroked his bangs away from his bandaged forehead, only for them to fall back in place, "It just takes a bit longer to cook hot wings, ramen, grilled cheese, burgers and pizza."

"I understand," Hiro smiled as Cass pulled a piece of butter chicken pepperoni pizza and fed it to him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Cass smiled as Hiro nearly ate half the slice of pizza in one bite. Despite his scrawniness, he had a shocking appetite that didn't reflect his appearance, "Storm's still really bad out there. I don't even know how we're still getting wifi connections."

"Well, the good thing is that we do," Hiro smiled at her and continued to be fed by her, despite how red his cheeks had turned. It was only then, that he realized the others, incluing Baymax and Mochi, had left, "Where are the others?"

"Uh, I think in the game room?" Cass replied, though sounding a bit confused, "They went to play Fred's new video game, "Kaiju Invasion VI" or whatever it is called."

"Well, I guess it's just some... You and me time," Hiro smiled.

"You and me time?" Cass grinned, "We haven't had that in quite some time.

Hiro and Aunt Cass spent the next few hours, eating, sharing stories, reminiscing of their old lives and at one point, grieving for Tadashi, which they hadn't really done yet. Finally, after the mix of sad and happy tears was over, both embraced each other, slipping into a nap.

* * *

><p>"Cass?" Wasabi shook her awake, "Cass?"<p>

"Huh," Cass yawned and cuddled closer to Hiro, calmed by his steady breathing, "Yes Wasabi?

"You okay?" he asked, "You and Hiro look like you've been crying."

"yeah, we were thinking about Tadashi," Cass smiled at him, "We are fine."

Hiro was soon awake as well. Cass smiled. Even though she'd lost one nephew, she still had another. Another nephew who was severely injured and needed care. Care from her, and she wasn't going to fail Hiro. Not like she did with Tadashi.

"You okay, Aunt Cass?" Hiro weakly moved closer to her, ignoring the protest of his broken hip.

"I'm fine, sweety," Cass kissed him.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door.

"Who could that be?" Hiro asked, confused.

"I don't know," Cass set Hiro down on the couch as she stood and pulled the blanket over him, "According to the news, the storm's too severe for anyone to venture up here. I'm gonna go check."

"I got it," GoGo called from the door to the hallway.

"GoGo, I'll..." Cass tried to stop her, but gave up, "Oh forget it."

"Clever thinking, Aunt Cass," Hiro grinned, "Once GoGo says something, it's impossible to argue with her.

Suddenly, GoGo re entered, a ridiculous grin on her face. It was as if she'd seen someone whom she hadn't seen in a very long time. She walked over, still grinning and spoke.

"It's for you and Hiro."

With that, she ran off to the game room where the others were, practically skipping, which was so out of character for her.

Through the door, she could here the front door was no longer open and that a set of footsteps, sounding slightly off, were heading towards the door, the door swung open to reveal a young man, dressed in converse shoes, jeans, a white t-shirt, cardigan and green blazer jacket. Most of the showing skin on his left side was burnt, with scabs and blisters and he was leaning on a walking cane. Most of his left cheek and ear were too, but it stopped before it reached his hair, mouth and brown eyes. A tattered cap was worn on his head and a smile was spread on his lips.

"Tadashi?" Cass and Hiro looked in utter bewilderment.

"Did you miss me?" Tadashi replied, weakly, but happily.

* * *

><p><strong>More, I promise.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Tadashi!" Cass ran over and embraced him happily, tears streaming down her face. Hiro tried to stand, but failed and fell to the floor in a heap, crying in pain, both physically and mentally, but he was quickly solaced by the return of his aunt and his brother.

"Hiro! Are you okay?" Cass helped him back onto the couch, "I'm sorry. I should have been there to help you get up, sweety."

"It's okay," Hiro smiled at her, wiping his eyes and then hugged Tadashi, "Oh, Tadashi. I thought you were gone."

"I know," Tadashi replied, hugging Hiro, "and I'm super sorry I've been gone so long. I'll explain everything later. Right now it's late and I think we all need some sleep."

They all agreed and Cass carried Hiro up to the large bed, pulling the covers back and laying him down before climbing in herself. Tadashi slipped in on the other side and removed his cap to reveal a head of messy hair that hadn't been cut, probably since the night they thought he died, and hugged Hiro. Hiro clung to Tadashi with his un slinged hand as if it were the only thing keeping him alive and was grinning happily at both his aunt's and brother's embrace. Tadashi smiled and ruffled Hiro's hair, careful to not touch his bandaged forehead and he gave his aunt a smile. She grinned, as teary eyed as Hiro, laid a kiss upon Tadashi's unburned cheek and all three drifted off to sleep, happily smiling and cuddling closer for warmth.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aunt Cass made a nice big breakfast and laid it out on the table beside the bed while Hiro was still laid in bed, resting his head against Tadashi's chest. Tadashi, in turn, was leaning his back against the headboard and rubbing his fingers through Hiro's long hair.<p>

"So, Tadashi," Cass knelt by both her nephews, while offering him and Hiro some sausage sandwiches, "What happened?"

"Well," Tadashi started, taking two sandwiches and feeding one to Hiro, "I've been in a coma for the past few months."

Hiro saddened at the knowledge his brother had only woken recently, but at the same time, he was just glad that his brother was alive and walking.

Tadashi went on.

"After I ran into the Expo Hall, I was crushed by a burning beam. after that, all I know is what I was told had happened. I was apparently taken by Callaghan and thrown into his basement while he considered what to do with me. After he was defeated, as I heard, by you and the others, the police went to search his house and found me. I asked why they wouldn't tell you, and they said it was because I was in such bad shape, that they immediately had me airlifted to a hospital for severe burns a couple cities away and I only woke from my coma last week. I managed to sign out of the hospital once they'd found out my identity and they took me back to the cafe. But you weren't there, so I asked the institute and they gave me the directions to here."

"Woah," Was all Hiro could muster, "So that's why you were gone all this time?

"Yes," Tadashi looked sadly at Hiro, "And if it wasn't for me, it would never have happened. I'm so sorry, Hiro."

"Tadashi," Hiro leaned on Tadashi a bit more, "Please don't blame yourself."

"How can I not?" Tadashi's eyes were bloodshot and teary, "I was practically dead and I left you, unable to protect you. Unable to care for you. Just because I had to be the hero."

"But Tadashi," Hiro hugged him, "That's not what I care about. Yes, I missed you, but you did what you had to do. You always wanted to help people, and in doing so, you risked your life for someone who didn't deserve it. Yes, I get that it put me through a lot of grief, but it also lead me to do the greatest thing I've ever done in life. So, never blame yourself for a good deed."

"But..." Tadashi tried to argue, but realized his little bro was right, "... I guess... You're right. But, I'm never gonna leave your side again. I promise."

"I can live with that," Hiro grinned and hugged Tadashi again. This time Tadashi hugged back. Aunt Cass joined the hug as well, followed by Mochi, who curled up on Cass' lap and Baymax, who came from behind and heated them all with his built in heater while hugging them. Hiro and Tadashi lightly giggled at this and snuggled all the more closer.

"Yeah! Group hug!" Fred hollered and jumped onto Baymax. Soon, Honey, GoGo, and Wasabi joined in on the hug as well.

Tadashi giggled, "Thanks, guys. I've missed you all so much," He hugged each and every one of them, "You too, Baymax," He hugged the vinyl robot as best he could.

"We all missed you too, Tadashi," Honey patted his back.

"Yeah, it was like when Captain Kaiju Crusher died in Volume 5 of "Kaiju League" and returned in Volume 13," Fred made a link to one of his favourite comics.

* * *

><p>Later, after they had all eaten dinner and retired to their rooms for the night, Aunt Cass staying up with Baymax and Mochi to watch "Dracula," Hiro and Tadashi were laid in bed, Hiro still resting on his brother's chest.<p>

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah?" Tadashi replied.

"I just wanted to say how much I missed you again," Hiro hugged Tadashi with his one good arm," Seeing the Expo building blow up with you inside it, it..." Hiro started to cry.

"I know," Tadashi sat up and cradled his injured baby brother in his arms, "And I'm so sorry. I will never forgive myself for almost leaving you behind. Never ever."

It was then, that Tadashi noticed the purple bags under Hiro's eyes, probably from the exertion put on his wounds And he thought it best to fof him and Hiro to get some sleep.

"Okay, Baby brother," Tadashi wiped his bangs out of his face, "Time to get to sleep."

"No!" Hiro practically yawned, "What if when I wake up... This was all a dream? What if you aren't here when I wake up?"

"Well, Tadshi smiled sadly, removing his cap and putting it on his brother's head, "If you wake up with this on your head,,you'll know it wasn't."

"Okay," Hiro cuddled his brother and they both fell asleep, dreaming of all the great things they could do once Hiro was healed and, come morning, Hiro woke and felt his head, smiling at the cap still placed on his head and the snoring that could only be his brothers. He looked up and smiled at his brother's face and snuggled a bit closer, to wait for his brother to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>More. I promise.<strong>


	4. Message

**Dear Readers,**

**This weekend, I posted two chapters, but please don't expect this often. It will usually be one chapter a week, so please understand.**

**~HTTYD Frozen Fan**


End file.
